Whitney Houston
? Horn of Plenty, New York City, NY ? Bottom Line, New York City, NY 1983 June 23, 1983 Lincoln Center, New York City, NY (US TV "The Merv Griffin Show" performing "Home", "Ain't No Way" & "You Send Me" 1984 December 1, 1984 Museum of the City of New York, New York City, NY (Arista Records 10th Anniversary Celebration, performing "I Wanna Be Where You Are", "I Am Changing", "Greatest Love of All" & "Tomorrow") 1985 Whitney Houston US Summer Tour 1985 January 8-11, 1985 Sweetwaters, New York City, NY February 12-16, 1985 Sweetwaters, New York City, NY April 5, 1985 NBC Studios, Burbank, CA May 22, 1985 Park West, Chicago, IL June 3, 1985 Syria Mosque Theater, Pittsburgh, PA June 27, 1985 Pier 84, New York City, NY (Miller Time Concerts on the Pier) July 12-15, 1985 Front Row Theater, Highland Heights, OH August 8, 1985 Veterans Memorial Auditorium, Des Moines, IA August 9-10, 1985 Holiday Star Theatre, Merrillville, IN August 16, 1985 Summit, Houston, TX (supporting Luther Vandross) August 28, 1985 Humphrey's Concerts by the Bay, San Diego, CA (supported by Roseanne Barr) August 29, 1985 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA August 30-31, 1985 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (supporting Jeffrey Osborne) September 27, 1985 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC October 2-3, 1985 Park West, Chicago, IL October 6, 1985 DeVos Hall, Grand Rapids, MI October 10-11, 1985 Lyric Opera House, Baltimore, MD October 19, 1985 Clowes Memorial Hall, Indianapolis, IN October 28, 1985 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY November 9, 1985 Westfalenhalle, Dortmund, GER ("Peter's Pop Show" performing "Saving All My Love for You", "How Will I Know" & "All at Once") November 20, 1985 Carnegie Hall, New York City, NY November 23, 1985 Convention Center Theatre, Dallas, TX November 24, 1985 Music Hall, Houston, TX November 30, 1985 Golden Hall, San Diego, CA December 1, 1985 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA 1990 Whitney Houston Feels So Right Tour January 1-2, 1990 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, JPN January 5, 1990 Sapporo Tsukisamu Green Dome January 7-8, 1990 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, JPN (The 7th was recorded and broadcast on cable TV in Japan) January 12-14, 1990 Osaka-jō Hall, Osaka, JPN January 17-18, 1990 Nippon Gaishi Hall, Nagoya, JPN January 20, 1990 Kokusai Center, Fukuoka, JPN January 21, 1990 Sun Plaza, Hiroshima, JPN January 23, 1990 Sendai Gymnasium, Sendai, JPN January 24, 1990 Yokohama Arena, Yokohama, JPN 1997 Whitney Houston Pacific Rim Tour May 5 & 7-8, 1997 Osaka-jō Hall, Osaka, JPN May 13-14, 1997 Tokyo Dome, Tokyo, JPN May 20, 1997 Queen Sirikit National Convention Center, Bangkok, THAI May 21-22, 1997 Palladium Crown Entertainment Complex, Melbourne, AUS (22nd Cancelled due to throat infection) May 25, 1997 Municipal Stadium, Taipei, TAI May 29, 1997 Aloha Stadium, Honolulu, HI (supported by Bobby Brown) October 3 & 5, 1997 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC ("Classic Whitney Live from Washington, D.C." The second concert on October 5 was broadcast live on HBO. The proceeds from these shoes were donated to the Children's Defense Fund. Whitney was joined on "Exhale" by Monica, Shirley Caesar & BeBe Winans on the 5th) 1998 Whitney Houston European Tour 1998 June 20-21, 1998 Gerry Weber Stadium, Halle, GER June 23, 1998 Deutschlandhalle, Berlin, GER June 26-27, 1998 Monaco Sporting Club, Monte Carlo, MON June 29, 1998 Verona Arena, Verona, ITY July 4, 1998 Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon, POR (supported by Conner Reeves) July 6, 1998 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA (supported by Conner Reeves) July 9, 1998 Nynex Arena, Manchester, ENG July 11, 1998 Festplatz, Aschaffenburg, GER 1999 Whitney Houston My Love Is Your Love Tour June 22-23, 1999 Arie Crown Theater, Chicago, IL (supported by 112) June 25-26, 1999 Fox Theatre, Detroit, MI (supported by 112) June 29, 1999 Molson Canadian Amphitheatre, Toronto, ON (supported by 112) June 30, 1999 Blossom Music Center, Cuyahoga Falls, OH (supported by 112) July 2, 1999 Saratoga Performing Arts Center, Saratoga Springs, NY (supported by 112) July 3, 1999 Prudential Hall, Newark, NJ (Cancelled) July 5, 1999 DAR Constitution Hall, Washington, DC (supported by 112) July 8-9, 1999 Wang Theatre, Boston, MA (supported by 112) July 11, 1999 SNET Oakdale Theatre, Wallingford, CT (supported by 112) July 14-15, 1999 Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY (supported by 112) July 17, 1999 Mann Center for the Performing Arts, Philadelphia, PA (supported by 112) July 18, 1999 Bryce Jordan Center, University Park, PA (supported by 112) July 20-21, 1999 Fox Theatre, Atlanta, GA (supported by 112) July 23, 1999 Mid-South Coliseum, Memphis, TN (Cancelled) July 24, 1999 Fox Theatre, St. Louis, MO (Cancelled) July 26, 1999 Coors Amphitheatre, Greenwood Village, CO (supported by 112) July 29-30, 1999 Universal Amphitheatre, Los Angeles, CA (supported by 112) August 1, 1999 Concord Pavilion, Concord, CA (Cancelled, due to throat problems and bronchitis) August 22, 1999 Opera Leśna, Sopot, POL (Sopot International Song Festival) August 25, 1999 Westerheide, Vechta, GER ('Stoppelmarkt') August 27, 1999 Coburger Schloßplatz, Coburg, GER (Open-Air-Wochenende) August 28, 1999 Mannheimer Schloss Ehrenhof, Mannheim, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) August 30, 1999 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 1, 1999 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 2, 1999 Open-Air Theatron, Munich, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 4, 1999 Derby-Park Klein Flottbek, Hamburg, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 5, 1999 Waldbühne, Berlin, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 7, 1999 Sportpaleis van Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 9, 1999 Sheffield Arena, Sheffield, ENG (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 11-12, 1999 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 15-16 & 18, 1999 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 21, 1999 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 22, 1999 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 24, 1999 Kölnarena, Cologne, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 25, 1999 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 27, 1999 FilaForum, Milan, ITY (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 28, 1999 Kölnarena, Cologne, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) September 29, 1999 Sportovní hala, Prague, CZR (Cancelled) October 1, 1999 Scandinavium, Gothenburg, SWE (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 2, 1999 Globe Arena, Stockholm, SWE (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 4-5, 1999 Hartwall Areena, Helsinki, FIN (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 6-7, 1999 State Kremlin Palace, Moscow, RUS (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 9, 1999 Palace of Sports, Kiev, UKR (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 10, 1999 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 12-13, 1999 Sportpaleis van Ahoy, Rotterdam, NED (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 15, 1999 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 18, 1999 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 20, 1999 FilaForum, Milan, ITY (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 22-23, 1999 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 27, 1999 Leipziger Messehallen 7, Leipzig, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 28, 1999 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) October 30-31, 1999 Arena Oberhausen, Oberhausen, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) November 2, 1999 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL (supported by Amanda Marshall) November 3, 1999 Ostseehalle, Kiel, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) November 5, 1999 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER (supported by Amanda Marshall) November 7, 1999 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG (supported by Amanda Marshall) November 8, 1999 Wembley Arena, London, ENG (supported by Amanda Marshall) 2004 Soul Divas Tour July 2, 2004 Brandenburg Gate, Berlin, GER (Cancelled, Soul Divas with Dionne Warwick & Natalie Cole) July 7, 2004 Color Line Arena, Hamburg, GER (Soul Divas with Dionne Warwick & Natalie Cole) July 9, 2004 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER (Soul Divas with Dionne Warwick & Natalie Cole) July 11, 2004 König Pilsener Arena, Oberhausen, GER (Soul Divas with Dionne Warwick & Natalie Cole) July 19, 2004 Impact Arena, Bangkok, THAI July 22, 2004 HongKou Stadium, Shanghai, CHN July 25, 2004 National Stadium, Beijing, CHN July 28, 2004 Convention and Exhibition Centre, Hong Kong, HK 2009 Whitney Houston Nothing But Love Tour December 9, 2009 Olimpiyskiy, Moscow, RUS December 12, 2009 Ice Palace, Saint Petersburg, RUS 2010 February 6-7, 2010 Olympic Gymnastics Arena, Seoul, SK February 11 & 13-14, 2010 Super Arena, Saitama, JPN February 17-18, 2010 Osaka-jō Hall, Osaka, JPN February 22, 2010 Entertainment Centre, Brisbane, AUS (Supported by Anthony Callea) February 24, 2010 Acer Arena, Sydney, AUS (Supported by Anthony Callea) February 27, 2010 Hope Estate Winery Amphitheatre, Pokolbin, AUS (Supported by Anthony Callea) March 1, 2010 Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne, AUS (Supported by Anthony Callea) March 4, 2010 Entertainment Centre, Adelaide, AUS (Supported by Anthony Callea) March 6, 2010 TSB Bowl of Brooklands, New Plymouth, NZ (Cancelled due to a dispute with the venue's owner/operator) March 6-7, 2010 Members Equity Stadium, Perth, AUS (Cancelled) March 6, 2010 MCEC Plenary Hall, Melbourne, AUS (Supported by Anthony Callea) April 6, 2010 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA (postponed until June 1st, due to a respiratory infection) April 8-9, 2010 Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG (postponed until June 16th & 17th) April 11, 2010 SECC Concert Hall 4, Glasgow, SCOT (postponed until May 1st) April 13, 2010 NEC Arena, Birmingham, ENG April 14, 2010 Trent FM Arena, Nottingham, ENG April 17-18 & 20, 2010 O2, Dublin, IRE April 22, 2010 Metro Radio Arena, Newcastle, ENG April 25-26 & 28, 2010 O2 Arena, London, ENG (Supported by Waylon) April 30, 2010 El Recinto de la Autoridad Portuaria de Santa Cruz, Santa Cruz, SPA (Cancelled) May 1, 2010 SECC Concert Hall 4, Glasgow, SCOT (rescheduled from April 11th. Supported by Alex Gardner) May 3, 2010 Mediolanum Forum, Milan, ITY (Supported by Karima) May 4, 2010 PalaLottomatica, Rome, ITY (Supported by Karima) May 9, 2010 Hallenstadion, Zürich, SUI (Supported by Marc Sway) May 10, 2010 SEG Geneva Arena, Geneva, SUI (Supported by Marc Sway) May 12, 2010 O2 World, Berlin, GER May 13, 2010 Leipzig Arena, Leipzig, GER May 16, 2010 TUI Arena, Hanover, GER May 17, 2010 O2 World, Hamburg, GER May 19, 2010 Wiener Stadthalle, Vienna, AUT May 21, 2010 Olympiahalle, Munich, GER May 22, 2010 Hanns-Martin-Schleyer-Halle, Stuttgart, GER May 24, 2010 Sportpaleis, Antwerp, BEL May 26, 2010 König Pilsener Arena, Oberhausen, GER May 27, 2010 Arena Nürnberger Versicherung, Nuremberg, GER May 29, 2010 SAP Arena, Mannheim, GER May 31, 2010 Festhalle, Frankfurt, GER June 1, 2010 Palais Omnisports de Paris-Bercy, Paris, FRA (Cancelled, having been rescheduled from April 6th) June 3-4, 2010 Forum, Copenhagen, DEN June 6, 2010 Sørmarka Arena, Stavanger, NOR June 8, 2010 Ericsson Globe, Stockholm, SWE (Supported by Moto Boy) June 10, 2010 Hartwall Areena, Helsinki, FIN (Supported by Axl Smith) June 16-17, 2010 Evening News Arena, Manchester, ENG (rescheduled from April 8th & 9th)